There are large numbers of patients suffering from gastro-intestinal symptoms referable to the lower small bowel and large bowel which to date have eluded explanation. These disorders include irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) or spastic colon, idiopathic ulcerative colitis, mucous colitis, collagenous colitis, Crohn's disease, inflammatory bowel disease in general, microscopic colitis, antibiotic-associated colitis, idiopathic or simple constipation, diverticular disease, and AIDS enteropathy. Pathophysiology of these disorders eludes logical explanation in spite of decades of research and millions of dollars of research funds. A common underlying factor shared by all these disorders observed by the present inventor is their onset or aggravation following some extraneous invading infection eg travelers diarrhoea. In all the disorders, a specific causal infection generally cannot be demonstrated due to our inability to detect infecting agents whose cultural characteristics are unknown to medical science.
Circumstantial evidence which suggests that these disorders are “infection-related” includes:
(a) onset following a gastro-intestinal infection which failed to completely resolve;
(b) transient improvement with use of certain antibiotics, but recurrence upon cessation of antibiotics;
(c) transient improvement following orthostatic lavage prior to colonoscopy and;
(d) transient symptom improvement with use of “colonic” irrigation.
It is impractical to use long-term antibiotic therapy (with its associated complications) in such patients since cure is not obtained with its use. Furthermore, chronic gut infections with recognised, specific pathogens such as Clostridium difficile, Yersinia enterocolitica or Campylobacter jejuni/coli are generally not eradicated with antibiotics. Some previous attempts have been made to alter the enteric microflora in order to eradicate such chronic infections. These measures nevertheless indicate that alteration of bacterial flora may effect dramatic clinical improvement in conditions characterised by chronic, resistant enterocolitic infection. However there remain many chronic disorders of uncertain aetiology or causation, which are resistant to cure by current therapeutic techniques.
The use of probiotics in the human population has been largely confined to the inclusion in various foods of live organism of Lactobacilli and Bifidobacteria and less frequently Streptococcus faecalis or several strains of Escherichia coli. These organisms are thought to promote health via immune stimulation and reconstitution of what is presumed to be normal flora. Such usage stems back to the beliefs generated by Mechnikov in the early 1900s. The use of probiotics to treat established infections in the gastrointestinal tract has been lesser but a growing part of the use of probiotics. Fungal agents such as Saccharomyces boulardii have been used to treat, albeit inefficiently, Clostridium difficile infection and Lactobacillus GG has also been used for this purpose (Floch M. Probiotics and Dietary Fibre. J Clin Gastroenterol 1998; 27(2):99-100). Various patents have claimed the use of probiotics for narrow disease conditions including treatment of Clostridium difficile with a combination of Vancomycin and butyric acid bacteria (U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,315), diarrhoea prevention using Lactobacillus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,238) or Bifidobacterium (U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,743), Lactobacillus acidophilus to inhibit cryptosporidium (U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,356) and mixtures of Lactobacilli and Bifidobacteria in infants to prevent diarrhoea. Enterococcus faecium has been claimed to be useful in alleviating symptoms of Irritable Bowel Syndrome in humans (U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,578) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,380) but this has not recognised Clostridium as the underlying agent in this condition. Clostridium butyricum as a single agent has been claimed to be a biological intestinal antiseptic for treatment of bacterial food poisonings (U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,731), but its use in chronic disease treatment was not contemplated.
Previous attempts to alter the enteric microflora of a patient have prescribed the removal of at least a part of the host's existing enteric microflora, for instance by lavage, prior to substitution with predetermined desired microflora. This procedure, which was the preferred embodiment of WO90/01335 has the distinct disadvantages of complicating the treatment and of causing further discomfort to the patient. This patent also advocated the use of dried, reconstituted faeces or a synthetic mixture comprising Bacteroides sp. and Escherichia coli. It has now been surprisingly found that lavage or other methods of removal of at least a part of the host's existing enteric microflora can be omitted provided a non-pathogenic Clostridium sp. is included within the probiotic replacement mixture. Such a replacement mixture has the dual ability of displacing pathogenic bacteria, frequently Clostridial in nature and also establishing a normal environment in which commensal bacteria can establish. Such a treatment permits long-term recovery both from gastrointestinal disorders and from systemic afflictions not hitherto considered to be caused by harmful enteric flora. These are also called ‘para-infective’ phenomena and can include rheumatological, neurological, regressive, hepatic, and dermatological conditions among others.
Autism is a regressive disorder of childhood, affecting boys four times more often than girls. It has been observed that the onset of autism is often preceded by broad spectrum antibiotic use eg for recurrent ear infections. Antibiotic therapy is non-discriminatory in its action and apart from treating the ear infection the microflora of the healthy gastrointestinal tract can be severely disrupted by such treatment. This creates an environment where vulnerability to opportunistic microorganism colonisation is heightened.
Clostridium tetani is a widely distributed, spore forming anaerobe. Toxigenic strains of Clostridium tetani produce the extremely potent tetanus neurotoxin which is known to enter the central nervous system from the intestinal tract via the vagus nerve (Hensel B et al. Naunyn Schmeidebergs Arch Pharmocol 1973; 276:395). Bolte (Med Hypotheses 1998; 51:133) has hypothesised that opportunistic infection by Clostridium tetani may be responsible for the behavioural and medical symptoms present in a sub-group of individuals diagnosed with autism. Others have also raised the possibility of clostridia in general as a cause of disease (Borriello S P. Clin Infect Dis 1995; Suppl 2:5242).
Sandler et al. (Fourth Int. Symp. Brain-Gut Interactions. 1998; 10: 363) report a trial in which children with delayed onset autism were treated with vancomycin over an 8 week period. All children in the trial had had antecedent broad-spectrum antibiotic exposure, followed by chronic persistent diarrhoea and then onset of autistic features. Although significant post-treatment improvement was noted, all children eventually regressed towards baseline.
It is on the background of these known facts and later the results of trials of treatment, that the present invention was formulated. In brief, it was noted that autistic children (as well as related syndromes) who were referred for treatment of refractory ‘irritable bowel syndrome’ (IBS) viz diarrhoea, flatulence, constipation, distension, abdominal pains etc—responded to treatment of their IBS when treated with a novel mix of probiotics. However, not only did their IBS improve dramatically but also their autistic features progressively regressed. Even after the initial 2-6 weeks of treatment eye contact was re-established, repetitive movements were much reduced, and word power (observed vocabulary) expanded—initially 20 words and ultimately >600 words at 12 months (estimated), creating ability of the autistic children to form long sentences. Continuing improvement was observed to occur over 12 months of treatment. These observations (to a lesser but definite degree at this stage of observations) also applied to those with Rett syndrome and children with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), and autism variant Asbergers syndrome. The observations strongly suggest that the treatment of presumed enteric infection/s (eg Clostridial) in these conditions not only improves the IBS present but also the attendant neurological ‘para-infective’ phenomena called collectively autism, Asbergers, Rett syndrome, ADD or ADHD.
The inclusion within this specification of reference to published documents is not to be taken to be an admission that any one or more of those documents, nor the disclosure of any one or more of those documents, is part of the common general knowledge.